


Little Fingers and Little Toes

by StarsInANightSky (orphan_account)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, au where everything is fun and okay, bottom Riku bc i said so, sora is cool, they havin a baby uh oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: Riku is fucking pregnant.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 24





	Little Fingers and Little Toes

Riku blearily opened his eyes as he heard someone come into the bedroom.  
“Babe?” He asked, to make sure.  
“You’re still awake?”  
Yup, that was his husband alright.  
“Mm. Well, am now.”  
Sora sighed softly. “Sorry sweetheart. I’m trying to get my shifts moved to earlier on in the day, but my boss won’t budge.”  
“‘S fine.”  
“Not really. Cannot wait to slam down my parental leave form soon.”  
“Uh huh.” Riku turned over.  
Sora stopped fumbling with his pajamas, successfully getting them on before clambering into bed.  
Warm hands found there way to Riku’s bump, stroking up and down gently.  
“How are they?” Sora mumbled.  
“One of them’s decided that is time to play ‘Kick Mom A Lot’. I reckon the other one is gonna join in any moment now.”  
“Want me to try get them to calm down?”  
“Please. They’ll probably kick up even more of a fuss at your voice though.”  
“Not my fault they love their daddy.”  
“Yes it is.”  
Sora tutted, shifting so as to talk to the bump. “Hey hey kiddos. It’s daddy. It’s also bed time. Okay? Mommy’s tired. Be good and let him sleep.”  
As if Sora’s words were magic, they started calming down, Riku then relaxing into Sora.  
“You’re so good with them.”  
“We’re their parents ‘Ku. Of course they’ll listen to us.”  
“Not me apparently.” Riki grunted.  
“They will another time. They love you so much.”  
“Mhm.”  
Sora curled around Riku, placing a kiss on his cheek. “Go back to bed ‘Ku. You need the rest.”

Riku had announced his desire for a baby while watching Tarzan during a Disney film marathon one night.  
Baby Tarzan had had a couple minutes of screen time when Riku leaned into Sora’s shoulder.  
“I want one.”  
“A gorilla? ‘Ku, it’s illegal to own those. It’s not fair on them, they belong in the jungle!”  
Riku had snorted. “No. Not a gorilla. A baby.”  
Sora had whipped around to stare Riku down.  
“What? You want a baby?”  
“I want our baby.”  
“Are - are you joking?”  
“No! Sora, babe, I’m serious. I think we’re ready for this.”  
Sora had paused the film then.  
“You sure?”  
“Yes, Sora. I’ve never been more sure of anything.”  
“I - because of Tarzan?”  
“No. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now. Our own baby. Starting a family. We both know carriers hit that age where all their hormones go baby crazy.”  
“And you want a baby with me?”  
“We’ve been married for two years.”  
“I just wanted to double check!”  
Riku had taken Sora’s hands then, pressed both to his stomach. “Please?”  
In the minute’s silence, Riki has internally panicked. He didn’t want thing to go sideways with the love of his life.  
And everything had felt incredible after Sora’s little “okay.”  
That “okay” had changed everything.  
The “okay” led to a night filled with round after round of exquisite sex, fuelled with the new desire to create someone new, the excitement of it all.  
The “okay” led to Riki crying after a year, staring at another fucking negative pregnancy test, before finding comfort back in Sora’s arms.  
That “okay” led to Sora coming back into the room after a phone call, ignoring Kairi completely as he swept Riku up.  
“That was the doctor.”  
“... And?”  
“We’re gonna be parents.”  
And Riku’s heart had leapt with joy, kissing Sora over and over those first nights after finding out, falling asleep with a hand on his stomach, smiling at the life he was cultivating.  
Riku remembered vividly Sora’s shocked face when they found out they were having twins. He could remember sleepless nights filled with bout after bout of sickness. He could remember every violent mood swing, every craving, every small flutter of movement in his belly.  
Sora had been ecstatic the moment he felt the babies’ kicks, and now it was hard to get his hands off.  
Riku loves every second of his pregnancy. A reminder of the people he’s making.


End file.
